


Podfic - The Fine Art of the Combat Jack

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is as alone and as safe as he can be in a combat zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Fine Art of the Combat Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fine Art of the Combat Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209092) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  


[Click here to download MP3 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3hz9f5pk3cxm3ft/combat%20jack.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
